


Ladyhawke

by atomatoflames



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ...mostly, Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, Human Kara, More angst, POV Winn Shott Jr, and eventually others, based mainly off the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomatoflames/pseuds/atomatoflames
Summary: Based heavily off the 1985 movie of the same name. Doomed lovers are cursed to live out the rest of their lives forever together, but eternally apart.





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back have only just now gotten into doing more than reading on this site. Will have regular updates.
> 
> Warning: This is heavily from Winn's perspective will eventual Kara POV and Lena POV. The story is HEAVILY based on Ladyhawke (1985). I saw that movie over the summer and couldn't help but write this.

Winn:

 

The dirt started to loosen in his hands. Light seemed to be making its way inside now. As he continued to scrape at the deepest part of the hole he had made, Winn pushed his fingers through the last layer of dirt and he touched the outside air for the first time in weeks. Two fingers became four, four became a fist, and within moments his entire arm is free. With newfound hope, Winn made quick work of expanding the hole.

Winn was unsure of where this path would take him yet he knew that it had to be better than where he came from. So, without much thought, Winn squirmed headfirst through the tunnel. Unfortunately for him, he was met with a 10-15ft drop into to the darkness below. However, the gods must have been on his side for he landed into cool waters.

Winn wasn’t a particularly pious man, but after making it this far relatively unscathed, he was ready to believe in something. Winn had been arrested before, many times in fact. Each time he made quick work of procuring his freedom. He had quick, skilled hands. They were responsible for both his getting in to and out of trouble. He made his way by thieving. He stole from those who took from the poor. He kept what he found, so he couldn’t be called much of a Robin Hood. Winn had gotten cocky the last few months and with every clean getaway, he made a game of trying to steal bigger and better prizes. His latest aim, a jeweled dagger that was meant as a present for Lord Mon-el of Daxam had been Winn’s downfall. Quick hands had done the deed and lifted the blade, but his slower feet and one unsure step had betrayed the thief. For nearly a month Winn had sat rotting in the prisons of Daxam, a dungeon from which no man had ever escaped. Until now that is. 

Thank you god…or gods...I know we don’t talk much, but I promise you that if you could just help me out of this jam, I will be a changed man. I really think I’ve been shown the light so you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’ll never steal another thing as long as I live!

The renounced thief wasn’t quite sure how one goes about making contact with a higher power but he was reasonably confident that if there was such a thing, he, she, or they would have been able to get the message. 

Winn believed the waters that he had landed in were most likely part of an aqueduct system that ran beneath the castle’s floors. That meant that one direction would take him further into the castle, he may even find himself in the town square surrounded by guards and common folk with fetching pails. The other direction, the one Winn wanted to travel, would lead the boy outside the castle walls to the source of water, either a lake or large river. 

Alright, here it goes. Now god(s), if I do happen to find myself in an undesirable position at the end of this swim, of course there won’t be any hard feelings about it. But I would like to say that I would much prefer to live.

Winn swam along the aqueduct for sometime. He reached a point where he found a tunnel that extended upwards. The passageway was marked with handholds that made the climb easy for Winn to manage. At the end, Winn was confronted with a metal grate that stopped his progress. If he had with him a knife or a heavy tool, he may have been able to unhinge the grate and climb further but the only things Winn was carrying currently were dirty, torn, sopping wet rags that somehow counted as clothes in prison. Winn could make out the inside of Daxam’s courthouse, an elegant building that he had never actually been inside of before. It may have been best that he was unable to lift the grate, since surely this room was not the key to his survival.

A sense of urgency struck Winn and he tried to make the descent quickly but loose footing had him plummeting down the shaft and into the water below. The water was much deeper than he had originally thought. At the bottom of the dive, Winn’s shirt became caught on a broken grate that he hadn’t noticed before. While not a very large opening, the broken grate struck Winn as a truer means of freedom. Deciding to leave the shirt, Winn surfaced on the other side of the iron gate. Sending hopeful prayers to the powers at be, he was quickly on his way again. 

///

Maggie:

 

“What is it?”

“Captain, a prisoner is missing. We believe he climbed down the drainage hole in his cell.”

Maggie bristled at the news. The Daxam prison was the most notorious penitentiary ever built. She had never heard of an escape before. If true, it would most surely reflect poorly on the guards and her own leadership skills. The Lady Rhea had taken heads for far less than this. 

She hadn’t been Captain of the Guard for long and was worried that the Lord and Lady of Daxam would take this escape as a failure of duties on her part. It was an honorable position, but not one that any person occupied for long. The young Lord Mon-el was known for relieving past captains of their duties for just about any reason. Any other day Maggie’s worst fear would be a demotion, but today’s news was different. Lady Rhea was obsessed with appearances and reputation. A blemish on either one would spell the end for whomever was responsible and Maggie was fairly certain the Lady would find blame in her.   
“Send someone down after the prisoner. I want at least four guards posted at every entrance to the castle. Send riders to every surrounding village and town. I want every boat, carriage, and cart in the entire kingdom checked. Now.” Maggie spoke with calm authority. 

Maggie turned and made her way toward the castle’s courtyard. She knew that Lady Rhea would be taking tea at this time of day with the other noble ladies. Maggie would have much preferred to speak to Lord Lar Gand about these matters but he was out of the town at the moment. The Lord was almost always visiting with other Lords and Houses, leaving much of the ruling to be done by his wife--a woman who Maggie had never liked, but someone the captain had made a vow to serve. Maggie would have even liked to have held off on informing the Lady of today’s transgressions until after they had caught the escapee, but she knew withholding news such as this would not be tolerated if found out. Unable to trust the flapping gums of her fellow guards, Maggie found herself briefing the Lady Rhea on the news.  
The Lady had not taken the news well.

“Just know, when all is said and done, I will have someone’s head for this.” Lady Rhea’s voice sent a small shiver down Maggie’s spine, “I’d find this prison rat if I were you.”

“Yes, my lady.”


	2. A Taste of Freedom

Winn:

 

Winn came up gasping for air. Every breathe he took tasted sweeter and sweeter. He could see it now; the castle walls were behind him. He had actually made it. 

He had surfaced along what seemed to be the northern entrance to the castle, just below a large reinforced stone bridge. He could hear the sound of hooves clattering earth and shouts of guardsmen above him.   
After wiping the water from his eyes, Winn was also able to make out glimpses of red, the signature color of Daxam guards. 

Well I know all I asked for was freedom, but if you’d be willing to help me out just a little longer? How else can I prove my reformed ways?

Winn prayed not to be seen as he swam closer to the water’s edge. He reached a small dock where two guards were stationed watching the bridge’s entrance.

Far too consumed in their own conversations, neither man noticed Winn’s approach. Lifting a small blade off the bench beside one of the men, Winn turned to follow the shore downstream. Before making that journey he looked back up at the unaware guards. One man’s coin purse dangled so temptingly from the guard’s seated hip. It was right there, easily accessible and entirely too enticing. Winn let out a huff but reached out to cut the purse loose. 

I know I promised, God(s), never again. But I also know that YOU know what a weak-willed person I am.

With the addition of a pocket blade and coin purse Winn finally made his way along the river bank. 

He swam only until he was sure he wouldn’t be spotting exiting the water. From there he ran into the northern woods, following the direction of nearby paths but careful to stay far away from the well-traveled roads. He hadn’t passed any patrolling guards on his journey thus far. He wasn’t entirely sure anyone would even have noticed his absence yet. 

As he passed a small cottage in the woods, Winn lifted dry clothing from the line. Although he was a thief, Winn discovered he did have a conscience in that moment. He left some smaller coin on a folded sheet to exchange for the clothes. 

It was an amazing difference that Winn felt after putting on the first clean change of clothes in what seemed like forever. He felt like more of a person, not even realizing how dehumanizing the prison truly was. 

A noise sounded from deep within the thief’s gut. The adrenaline from his escape had made Winn forget his hunger but his current state of rest revealed to him the truth. His stomach growled in need. Feeling cocky from his adventure and accomplishments so far, Winn decided to make rest and take wine and grub at the next tavern he happened upon. 

It took hours for Winn to find a tavern or inn. The building was isolated from much of other civilization, but the tables were crowded with men and women eating and drinking. Winn thought that the majority of patrons were most likely travelers. He approached the tavern’s bar with swagger.

“Your finest wine, Sir. I believe a celebration is in order.” Winn declared.

“Show me the money first, then we’ll talk about ‘finest’.” The bartender grumbled. He eyed Winn wearily.

Winn jingled his stolen coin purse and the tender started to slide drinks his way. One glass became four and Winn turned to address the bar’s other patrons. In a move that screamed either crippling pride and ego or just complete stupidity, Winn decided a toast was in order.

“A round for everyone! You must know of the company you keep at this very moment. Not even in legend has anyone ever escaped from the Daxam dungeons. No one has ever made it free and lived to tell about until now! You see,” Winn’s words started to slur, but his message rang clearly enough. “I have done the impossible. I, Winslow Schott Jr, have made history this very morning. Yesterday I broke fast with crumbs and stale ale in the greatest prison the world has ever known and today I drink the fine wine of the fertile valleys as a free man!”

“I honestly thought this would have been harder.” A deep voice cut off any further of Winn’s ramblings. Arising from their seated positions at a faraway table were four Daxam guards. “We came in to rest before continuing our hunt for you. You may have even gotten away if you had just kept your mouth shut.”

The drink had made his head light but Winn managed to sense the seriousness of the situation. The four men approached him, swords drawn but hanging low at their sides, obviously not expecting much resistance from the smaller man. 

Using the remaining drink left in his cup, Winn flung the contents in to the eyes of the closest soldier. Succeeding in blinding the man for a moment, Winn took the opportunity to knock the guard off balance and into another of the red clothed knights.

Sobering quickly, Winn flung his body under tables and between bodies until the soldiers lost him momentarily in the commotion. The thief spotted an open window and quickly leaped through. The guards chased after swiftly. He then climbed upwards to get away from swords being swung from down below. A hand unexpectedly wrapped around his ankle, almost causing Winn to lose his balance. 

“If you come down now, I promise we won’t immediately kill you, that’ll come when we get back to the castle.” A Daxam knight yelled to Winn.

“Yeah, the way that’s phrased doesn’t really have me wanting to go with you. So, I’m going to have to kindly refuse.’

“I tried to be nice.” One of the knights had made his way onto the same roof Winn had climbed on top of. It wasn’t a large building and Winn was left with little room to maneuver. He became easily overpowered. Falling off the side, Winn’s body hit the ground with a solid thud. 

The guard who had done most of the taunting advanced on Winn’s prone body. The man raised his longsword looking to end this ordeal here and now. Winn closed his eyes in anticipation of the final blow.

He felt smothered as a great weight landed on top of his body. Winn was met with confusion and opened his eyes to find the taunting guard was lying motionless on top of him. Winn rolled the body over and spotted an arrow poking out of the man’s back. Lifting his head in that direction, Winn made out a dark hooded rider holding a crossbow. A large hawk was perched on the figure’s shoulder, the bird’s feathers dark and striking. The rider raised their arm, crossbow loaded, and shot the guard on the roof. 

Winn sat up and thanked the gods once more.

“Let the man go and I promise I won’t immediately kill you.” The rider spoke-- a commanding tone yet feminine voice revealing her gender.

“And who are you to give an honorable knight of Daxam commands?”

“A once honorable knight myself.” The woman lifted her hood and presented herself to the soldier.

“Ahh, I know you, Captain Danvers. I half believed you to be dead.”

“I’m no Captain any longer, but do not think that I’ve forgotten how to fight. Now, I won’t say it again, let the man go.”

“I can’t do that. The Lady Rhea herself wants this man dead, and I will certainly not be the one to fail her.” The guard drew his sword while his only other remaining servicemen advanced on the side of the newly labeled Captain Danvers.

Being attacked on both sides by the Daxam knights, the captain knocked one man to the ground but was unhorsed by the other. The hawk took flight to circle above the fight. The woman gripped her longsword and swung and chopped at both men. 

Winn could clearly see the skill the captain possessed. The woman stepped gracefully and moved her sword as if it were an extension of her arm. Each attack seemed to weaken the guards and fill the captain with strength and energy. She managed to unarm one of the knights and knock him to the ground unconscious. Her eyes lifted momentarily upwards as if to check that the hawk was still circling when the man surprised her with a blow to the side. The sword hit her on its flat side, merely knocking her roughly to the ground.

In a position that echoed Winn’s own earlier vulnerability, the standing guard raised his sword to attack the unarmed captain. While Winn had a protector in the mysterious captain, it seemed the captain had a   
protector in the black hawk which dove from above at the guard. As the guard dropped his arms to protect his face, the fallen woman used that moment to reach for her sword and land a solid blow. It wouldn’t be fatal but the wound would make a getaway easily possible. 

With the fight over, the woman picked up her dropped crossbow, removed the shot arrows, and cleaned the edge of her sword. Once she was done and had placed the items into a sack on her horse’s back, in the same movement that the woman raised her arm, the hawk landed itself comfortably on her clothed forearm.

Winn, who now realized that instead of watching the fight, he should have used it as an opportunity to disappear, started to back away from the bloody scene. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The woman spoke to Winn without even looking in his direction. 

“My lady, I thank you kindly for what you’ve done, but I really must be on my way. There’s bound to be more soldiers to come. Its been great, and again, thanks plenty.” Winn smiled brightly at the woman.

“I don’t think so. I saved your life, now you owe me. We’ll head out together.” The woman sounded commanding. Her voice was expressionless, but Winn sensed anger from her.  
Winn gave a short chuckle, nodded as if he agreed but then bolted into the woods. He ran with purpose. He had no idea who this woman was, but he had no interest in spending any more time finding out. From experience, Winn knew that any person who chose to travel with him only did so because they needed something from him. He’d played a pawn and been nearly killed too many times to have it happen again. 

Having witnessed her take on four Daxam guards to save him, he did not want to know what purpose he would serve to the former captain.

Winn was quick; he had to be in his type of work. He darted between trees and rocks, barely making any noise. Behind him the woman mounted her horse unconcerned. She rode quickly and before Winn could react, a hand grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him over the side of the horse. His body draped over the horse, his hands held behind his back by the woman’s tight grip. If Winn hadn’t of been so terrified, he may have been awed by the mere physicality of the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Midnight Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and the captain seek shelter for the night.

Winn

They stopped twice for water. As the sun began to sink, the woman began to ride with more haste. 

They happened upon a small, beat up cottage and barn built beside an even smaller river. Riding closer, Winn caught a glimpse of the residents. He first saw a woman, short and round. Her face was plain and he noticed as she muttered incoherently to herself. The only other person Winn saw was a tall lanky man as he emerged from the cottage. The man’s eyes looked crazed. The closer Winn and the captain got to the buildings, the dirtier and more run down they seemed. Winn thought that there was probably a reason these people lived an isolated existence.

“Can you spare some room for us to rest the night?” The captain’s voice, while still authoritative, seemed almost desperate to Winn.

“Ughnn, no room for you.” The man grumbled out dismissively.

“Surely you can allow us a roof to shelter us this night? We’d take the barn welcomingly.” The captain spoke less surely this time.

“We’ll pay for the kindness of course.” Winn declared aloud as he shook his coin purse. He knew then that there was no way the man would refuse them now.

Winn had no idea why he made the offer. He could tell that the woman he traveled with had with her no money. Maybe it was that since he stole the coin purse earlier that day, spending the money didn’t faze him. Or maybe it was that although for all intents and purposes he was being kidnapped, the woman did save his life, and since he could tell she seemed desperate for the shelter, Winn wanted to pay her back in a small way. Or it could have been that he was tired of riding and longed for rest himself. No matter the reason, Winn could tell it relieved the captain.

“Of course, please find shelter here. The barn is yours for tonight.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Both Winn and the Captain spoke.

The barn was divided into sections. Most had an open atmosphere, but one section had the ability to be almost completely closed off. The Captain made a makeshift bed out of cloth and straw and began to close all doors.

“I need my rest. Go and fetch firewood if you think you’ll need the heat tonight. I will be fine in this room myself. I trust you won’t run off again. There would be no point, I would only find you again in the morning.” The captain’s eyes settled on the setting sun as she spoke, “Rest easy and please do not disturb me.” 

With that the Captain shut the last door, leaving Winn alone with his thoughts. He suspected that it would be rather chilly after the sun had set and he decided a fire would be nice. He hadn’t truly felt warm yet since before the prison.

Winn walked alone in the woods collecting piece after piece of dry wood. As night settled around him, the chirps of crickets and howl of a wolf became an eerie woodland symphony to his ears. He walked slowly, enjoying his time alone before reaching the barn again. The forest’s animals’ calls grew louder and louder, unsettling Winn the smallest amount. Approaching the barn, Winn worked on making a small area to house the fire. 

Consumed with his task, he almost didn’t register the sounds of leaves crunching and twigs breaking as steps were being taken behind him. Always one to be paranoid, Winn gripped his stolen blade as he faced the source of the noise.

He saw two crazed eyes in the dark and a faint smile of yellow teeth. Without premise, Winn’s head was struck and his attacker jumped on to him. Winn could feel hands pulling at him and he knew it was the lanky man come to steal the contents of the coin purse and most likely kill him and the captain.

Winn had dropped his knife when tackled so he began to wrestle the taller man. 

“Help! Captain, Captain! Help! Help!” Winn yelled and yelled.

He fought tooth and nail for his life in that fight. The other man fought dirty, using his mouth to bite at the Winn’s skin. The man fought like a feral animal, his eyes wild in the moonlight. Winn could swear he heard the sound of a growl and the man’s increased wildness scared him. 

Rolling with the man in the dirt, limbs became tangled together. Finding some strength to kick the man away, Winn saw as the attacker was suddenly ripped into by a large wolf. It was then Winn realized the growls he had heard earlier were actually from a third party. Although temporarily relieved, Winn was still wary of this deus ex machina. The vicious creature continued to tear at the lanky man, or what was left of him. Winn worried for his own safety now. He sprinted into the barn.

“Captain, you must come, there’s a terrible wolf! Captain?!” Winn received no response and made the quick decision to enter the woman’s sleeping quarters. He found no sign of her presence in the space, but he did locate the captain’s crossbow.

“Bolts…Bolts…where are they?!” Winn grew desperate as the noises outside grew softer. If the wolf was finished with the man, it must have found interest in something or someone else. He peaked his head from the barn’s doorway but could not see the wolf or the fallen man. However, he did notice the quiver of bolts attached to the captain’s horse.

With desperation in his heart, Winn ran to the quiver and pulled out as many arrows as he could. His nervous limbs dropped nearly all of them but he took the one he still gripped and ran back into the barn. He took cover behind a wall and attempted loading the crossbow. It took much longer than he would have liked, his hands lacking some of the strength necessary to pull the cord backwards. Finally succeeding, Winn ran between windows and holes in the paneling looking for the wolf. 

His heart was racing as he saw the beast making its way down a small path by the cottage. Winn raised the crossbow to take aim. Just as he was about to fire his shot, a hand plucked the bolt right from the bow.

“Hey! What-? Why did--?” Winn twisted around to face the arrow thief. As his eyes settled on her face however, he was enamored. He forgot anything that he had previously been doing or saying. The woman he saw was not the captain. She was dressed in dark robes which contrasted her ivory skin in the most beautiful way. A hood covered most of her but her eyes. Oh those eyes. Her eyes were a striking emerald, wise and kind. Although her robes were dark and dirty, she was elegant in a way Winn had never known a woman to be. After a moment of catching her gaze, he knew he would remember her face for the rest of his life.

“Shhhhh. It’s all right, don’t be frightened.” The woman’s voice was low and melodic. And although she spoke softly, Winn wasn’t entirely sure she was speaking to him, or at least, only to him.

The lady walked out of the barn and toward the wolf. 

“My lady, don’t! It’s a killer, just wait for the captain to come back. She could handle this.” Winn searched frantically for a weapon. He found the captain’s longsword and ran with it out to where the woman was.

“My lady, its murderous…” Winn came to a halt as he took in the sight of the woman’s proximity to the large wolf. The animal was panting heavily as the woman slowly reached out her hand. 

It’s not a dog, don’t pet the beast.

To Winn, the moment was filled with incredible tension. The beast’s eyes never strayed from the woman’s face. Her hand found the fur of the wolf’s rich colored coat. Looking away the animal let out a whimper and raced off into the woods. 

Without another word, the woman rose from her position and walked past Winn, making her way into the woods as well but in a different direction. Winn debated following the woman, but he came to the conclusion that she must have been a fantasy he made up in his frightened state. Where could she have come from? Why would she have saved the beast? Why did she leave so? Winn was sure he must have dreamt that angelic face. 

Deciding to get some sleep before morning, Winn unceremoniously flung his body into a hay pile to rest. He was out in a matter of minutes. He never made the fire, but the chill was fought off when a blanket was draped over him while he slept.


	4. The Devil's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short but the next one makes up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile since I posted, but I have already written roughly 90% of the story. Postings should be much more regular!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Maggie

 

Walking slowly through the halls and courtyards of Daxam, Maggie again found herself on her way to deliver bad news to any even worse woman. If she had been there with her other guardsmen, the boy would have been captured, Maggie was sure of it. A single red cloaked guard had ridden through Daxam’s gates just as the sun began to rise. He told the tale to his commanding officer of the previous day’s incident.

Maggie was irate. Four of the city’s knights had been stricken useless in that fight. Two were dead and the other men would receive no medals of valor for their efforts. The Lady Rhea would take this as further insult to the reputation of Daxam.

Maggie approached her lady’s courtyard and allowed herself to be presented to the Lady of Daxam.

“Good news I hope Captain?” The Lady Rhea spoke with a smile, but Maggie felt more unsettled than comforted by it.

“My lady, there was an incident yesterday when trying to apprehend the escapee. There was a struggle, two of Her guardsmen were killed and another two greatly injured. The boy--”

“This is incredible. The level of incompetence in this matter is STAGGERING! You’ve let a thieving rat make a mockery of this court. My son shall join your forces to keep a watchful eye on the way this operation continues to run. His insight would be useful to you. Know that I am not pleased.”

“Of course, my lady, whatever you think is best. However, it wasn’t the boy that’s made this situation so difficult. My guardsmen were attacked by another party. It appears that Kara Danvers has returned.”

“Kara?” The lady let out a sigh and, for the first time since Maggie had approached her, looked away from Maggie’s gaze. “This doesn’t change anything for the boy, I want him hanged as quickly as possible, but that traitorous woman becomes your top priority.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“—and when you speak to me of Kara Danvers again, you better be delivering me news of her death. Now go, retrieve Mon-el from the stables, find the two outlaws and end this thing.”

“As you command.” Maggie made her exit quickly.

That had actually gone much better than she had expected. At least she was alive to prove herself again. The Captain of the Guard rolled her eyes as she thought about working with the young lord of Daxam on this case. Not only did she believe the man to be more incompetent than any person she had met before, she felt nauseated just thinking about his ego. The young lord had grown mean and angry over the last few years. She had known him before, when he was narcissistic but relatively harmless. The years had made him bitter however. She knew he did not like her. Mon-el had a personal vendetta against all guard captains. Maggie knew this partnership would bring no benefit to herself.


	5. Angels and Demons

Winn

 

Winn awoke from his slumber feeling renewed. As he washed the sleep off with water from a nearby well, Winn remembered the previous night’s events. He could still see that pale siren, her face illuminated by moonlight. He adjusted himself as the thought of her faded. He remembered the wolf and the man. 

Winn dared not look in the direction of the night’s fight. He feared the confirmation of what Winn could easily relegate to fantasies. He ignored his own body’s stiffness and resigned it to an uncomfortable sleeping position. Pulling Winn from his thoughts was another, equally tired voice.

“Did you rest well last night?” The captain asked as she emerged from the barn, stretching out her arms out and letting out a yawn.

“Last night? I think so, though I believe I had the strangest dream.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I dreamt of a great struggle. Of a man and a wolf. The wolf was a truly terrifying beast, I thought it  
would surely kill me.”

“Yes, well… I’m sure that would have been frightening.” The captain’s voice was soft and her eyes roamed over the barn, cottage, and yard. Winn chanced a glance as well, but found nothing out of place.  
No great sign that proved his dream may have been real. He only saw the captain’s hawk, perched on a nearby branch.

“It was, but at least the dream wasn’t all bad. Last night, an angel appeared to me. Her face the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Eyes the color of emeralds, skin like ivory.” Winn felt silly, talking of his dreams in such a way, but when he glanced at the captain, her eyes were closed as if she too were picturing the woman’s face.

“You are lucky to have seen such beauty, Angels rarely ever appear to me in my dreams.” The woman let out a chuckle and started packing up their things for today’s travels.

“Yes, no finer beauty exists in the world I’m sure. And her voice--”

“She spoke to you? What did she say?” The surprise in the captain’s voice startled Winn. Winn thought she sounded almost jealous.

“She told me to not be afraid.” Winn saw as the captain smiled. “I’m not insane, you must believe me when I tell you these things.”

“No, I believe you. I believe in dreams.” The captain’s full attention was on Winn now. “This lady, did she perhaps have a name?” As she spoke, the woman lifted her arm to call for the bird. The hawk landed gracefully on the leather that protected the woman’s forearm.

“Not that she said. Why?” Winn had never before examined his dreams in such a way and with such importance.

“Well perhaps she wanders in to my dreams tonight. Wouldn’t it be nice if I could call her by name and pretend we met before? I’ve waited a long time for such a lady.” The captain’s amused smile was slow to fade. “Now let’s head out, we have great distance to cover today.”

“Captain, you haven’t told me, where are we headed?” Winn asked.

“I am no Captain, not anymore. Call me Kara.” The woman mounted her horse and started her journey as Winn walked along beside her. “I need your expertise in a matter of great importance to me.”

Winn rolled his eyes at the vague answer but followed silently along.

A fog rolled in, thick and obscuring. Winn felt lost in the travels; he had no sense of direction and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Hours passed, they ate hard bread and warm water as the day progressed. Was night upon them already or had the morning even passed, Winn wondered.

He spoke often to Kara, he told her stories of his own adventures and of the adventures of others. Tales that were true and tales that he knew to be false. Winn spoke to pass the time. Kara listened. She spoke only when Winn would tell a tale of fantasy, and it was to add her own embellishments and version of the stories. Her own tales were impersonal but humorous. Winn found that there was much more to her than a solemn exterior.

Winn made the mistake of asking Kara about her previously held title. She became serious after the questioning and spoke very little. She no longer added her own stories and Winn found he missed her anecdotes. As they walked, Kara’s bird would be gliding above them and above the fog. The hawk would swoop down and perch itself on Kara’s arm when it was resting and then take off again at its own free will.

“Let’s make camp here for tonight. Today’s not a well-suited day for traveling. The sun will set within the hour, I’ll get a fire going.” Kara dismounted her horse as she began to make the fire.

“How do you know when the sun will set? I haven’t seen the sun all day.” Winn asked curiously.

“When you’ve traveled these roads as long as I am, you begin to sense these things.” Kara made the fire easily and efficiently. Winn sat by the flames and was thankful for the extra heat. “Now get some sleep. If we keep traveling south, I hope to reach Daxam tomorrow.” Kara added as an after-thought.

“Daxam?!” That was news to Winn. “I’m not going to Daxam! I just escaped their prison. They want me dead! You too most likely. What do you need to do so badly in Daxam?”

“I must kill a woman.” Kara said in a grave voice.

“Tell me does this walking corpse have a name?”

“The Lady Rhea of Daxam.”

“Ahh. I see. Well, then you have much to do, and I’ve already been a burden to you. I do hope our paths cross again one day.” Winn could take this no longer. He started to turn away from Kara as if to leave.

“I need you to guide me into the city.” Kara called after him.

“Not for the life of me.” Winn declared strongly as he turned to face her.

“You’re the only one that has ever escaped from there, you said so yourself.”

“It was pure chance. A miracle. Once in a lifetime.” Winn remembered his fall into the waters below the courthouse. “I fell down a hole and followed my nose.”

Kara seemed undeterred. She let out a quite huff before speaking, “I have waited three long years for a sign from Rhao. When I heard the warning bells of Daxam, I knew my destiny had come. You will be my guiding angel.”

“Me? No, no, no, no. You have saved my life and I can never repay you. I have no honor, never will have. There are strange happenings in your life and although I think I like your company, the truth is you scare me. I don’t think you would kill me for being what I am, but better that than to return to Daxam.” Winn sprang to his feet. “I thank you for your help, my lady, but I will not willingly walk back to that hell hole!”

Winn again turned to walk away. Behind him Kara effortless flung her longsword through the air to find home in the bark of a tree inches from Winn’s head. As he turned to look at her, he remembered the skill and ease with which she had fought and knew he could never overpower her. A man of little spine, Winn resigned himself to his fate.

“I’ll get some more wood for the fire,” he stated meekly.

Kara smiled at him and rose to her feet holding a length of rope. She directed him to a tree and wrapped his arms around the base, binding his wrists together. She created a make shift tent for herself a few yards behind Winn and crawled inside for the night. As time passed, Winn found the position not conducive for sleep.

The sun set and the night set in. He tried to pry the knots by his wrists free but to no avail. Winn wondered if the next day would be his last. He knew he had little hope of losing Kara on the road tomorrow. He also knew sneaking into the castle would probably be the last thing he ever did. Winn sat and contemplated the life he had led up until that very moment. It had certainly not been a path of righteousness, but he had enjoyed it nonetheless. He wasn’t old, but he lived fast and hard, and the combination made him feel that he had done more living in his lifetime than a man grown.

Interrupting his inner sorrowful musings, Winn heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps grew louder. Winn thought it may be Kara, coming to loosen his binds, or tighten them, he wasn’t sure. The footsteps picked up in pace.

‘Why is Kara running? Is there an intruder at the campsite? Why didn’t she alert me?’

“My lady? Is everything alright?” Winn called out to Kara in the night.

He heard a gasp of surprise. Turning his head as far as he could around the tree, Winn realized his mistake. The footsteps didn’t belong to Kara but to the angel from his dreams. The woman must have become startled by his sudden shout.

“My lady, do you remember me?” Winn asked.

“What happened to you?” The woman approached the bound Winn.

“What happened…Uh, The Daxam guardsmen! Yes, they found me out and there was a terrible fight.”  
Winn stumbled through his response, not wanting to mention to the woman that it was Kara who had tied him to the tree.

“Why didn’t they kill you?” The angel asked.

Good Question. “Yes, well you see…I asked them that myself.”

“And…what did they say?” The woman seemed more amused by his responses than anything else.

“They said… that they preferred to leave that honor to the Lady Rhea.” This seemed to get the woman’s attention. “—and that they’ll be back. Please, my lady?” Winn lifted his bound arms the best he could towards the woman. “Please?”

He could see the debate going on in her head, so he gave her his best smile to appeal to her senses. The lady looked him up and down before kneeling beside him and working the knots loose with her fingers.

“Oh thank you! You are beautiful inside and out.” Winn declared once he was freed.

The howl of a wolf took the lady’s attention and Winn wasted no time with goodbyes as he took off to gain as much distance as he could before Kara noticed he had left.

“…and tell Kara that she ties a wicked knot.” Winn added as he ran.

If Winn had listened closely, he may have heard the soft curse the woman spoke once she realized she had been duped. Or the lady’s added comment, ‘She’s going to kill me.’ But Winn didn’t hear anything other than the sound of his own feet crushing the earth below as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
